


Ледяная вода

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Зелёные глаза с ужасом смотрели на Дагура, вспоминая те сжимающие до боли руки и холод, нещадно обжигающий лёгкие. По щекам мальчика вниз начали спадать крохотные капли слёз, а сам он задрожал.





	Ледяная вода

На остров в очередной раз пожаловал Освальд Разлюбезный со своим отпрыском. Последний требовал к себе чрезмерного внимания, поэтому вожди решили, что было бы неплохо, если их сыновья стали хорошими друзьями с самого детства, дабы обеспечить хотя бы на ещё одно поколение мир и спокойствие обоим племенам.

— Идите, — грозно произнёс Стоик, — искупайтесь!

Его десятилетний сын испуганно покосился на своего пятнадцатилетнего "приятеля". И о чём только отец думал? Этот неуравновешенный однажды, балуясь, чуть не попал в мальчика опасным и острым ножом, но взрослые восприняли случившийся инцидент как очередную детскую забаву и даже посмеялись. Вот только одному Иккингу было не до смеха. Ни в тот момент, ни сейчас.

— Ваше величество, может, мне стоит помочь вашей худощавой тушке донести ваш шлем? — с притворно надменным тоном Дагур обратился к мальчику, хмуро бредущему позади него. Было необходимо держать этого шизанутого в поле своего зрения.

В ответ Иккинг лишь ещё сильней нахмурился, поправив свой — нужно сказать, не по размеру для маленького тельца — жестяной головной убор. И почему Стоик не верил, что Дагур — воплощение всего жестокого, злого и несправедливого, что есть в этом мире?

— Вот мы и пришли! — расхохотался берсерк, воткнув в сырой песок топор, который до этого смиренно покоился на плече своего владельца.

Мальчик лишь закатил глаза, дивясь тому, как часто смеялся его знакомый этим странным ненормальным тоном... Он делал это постоянно; даже когда говорил о жутких вещах — или делал эти самые вещи.

— Вода, я иду! — рявкнул Дагур, сбросив с себя тяжёлую броню и рубаху с сапогами. Спасибо, что хоть штаны оставил.

Разбежавшись, он со всей дури бесстрашно шмякнулся о гладкую поверхность воды. У берега было не глубоко.

Младший викинг уселся на сырой песок около прибывающей время от времени к его уже босым ногам воды. Темнело. Океан становился мрачнее и холоднее, поэтому Хэддок не особо стремился лезть купаться. Из-за этого… и из-за ещё одной причины. Эта причина сейчас плескалась у берега, крича Иккингу о том, что тот должен присоединиться сначала с издёвками, а потом уже покрывая благим матом.

— Боишься намочить платьице?! — хохотал берсерк, ударяя по гладкой поверхности океана кулаком.

— Очень смешно, Дагур, — вздохнул мальчик, наблюдая за всплеском.

Берсерк вдруг скрылся под толщей воды — ему что, вообще не холодно? — а затем на поверхности появилась его рыжая макушка. Голова медленно поднималась над рябью, пока Хэддок не смог лицезреть кровожадную ухмылку, по которой струями вниз стекала прозрачная жидкость. Подобное выражение лица всегда кидало Иккинга в дрожь.

— Дай угадаю, малой, — продолжал ухмыляться подросток, находясь по подбородок в холодной воде, — неужели струсил? — он вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Мальчик метнул злобный взгляд обидчику. Он терпеть не мог, когда его называли трусом. Может Хэддок и не был крупным, но это же не означало, что он трус!

— Я… — он собирался с мыслями, — Я не боюсь! Просто…

— Просто моё платье слишком дорого для меня, чтобы намочить, да? — издевался Дагур, стараясь спародировать девичий голос.

Иккинг сдвинул брови, решительно сбрасывая с себя рубаху и шлем. Дальше он закатал свои штаны до уровня колен, не спеша ступая босыми ногами по сырому песку. Хэддок ещё не зашёл в воду, а ему уже холодно.

Уже смеркалось, океан казался бесшумным и тёмным. Мальчику было зябко и страшно ступать всё глубже, в воду. Но викинги привыкли к холоду, верно? Дагур насмешливо наблюдал со стороны за тем, как Хэддок с опаской приближался. Он дрожал и смешно шмыгал носом, но всё же добрался до места, где находился берсерк.

— Упёртый, — процедил, то ли констатируя факт, то ли восхищаясь, подросток.

Там, где стоял Дагур, глубина для пятнадцатилетнего него была по грудь. Для Иккинга же это было уже выше его собственного роста. Благо, он умел плавать. Берсерк издевательски усмехнулся, наблюдая, как подбородок Иккинга дрожал, а его зубы стучали от пробирающего до костей холода. Да, этот викинг не был равного с ним закала.

— Озяб?

— Н-нет, — сверкая зелёными глазами в сумраке, упрямо, но заикаясь от низкой температуры, ответил Хэддок.

Солнце уже полностью зашло за горизонт, а поверхность воды не внушала доверия своими сгущающимися тёмными красками. Океан был холодным и неприветливым, что наводило страх на продрогшего насквозь мальчонка. Его без того бледная кожа казалась невероятно хрупкой здесь, под толщей тёмной воды. Его посиневшие губы дрожали.

— Может, — вдруг хитро улыбнулся Дагур, которого внезапно осенила блестящая — на его кровожадный нрав — идея, — тебе стоит согреться?

Иккинг недоверчиво отпрянул от подплывающего к нему подростка. Тот, залившись своим глупым и истеричным смехом, крепко ухватил мальчика за хрупкие плечи, придвинув к себе. Когда же Хэддок уперся лицом в шею берсерка, тот надавил изо всех сил вниз, заставляя бедного что-то неразборчиво кричать, погружаясь с головой под воду.

Леденящий жилы холод ударил по лицу Иккинга. Он что-то пытался кричать, но это было бесполезно, и ему казалось, будто внутренности обдавало острыми волнами ледяной воды. Сильные руки Дагура до синяков сжимали плечи, а сам он, кажется, хохотал где-то там, над поверхностью. Иккинг ничего не мог видеть; его глаза были не в силах разомкнуться. Да и если бы могли — не сделали этого.

Не было ни воздуха, ни звуков. Был лишь холод и острая боль, нещадно обжигающая всё и внутри, и снаружи мальчика. Сейчас Хэддока окружала мрачная жидкость вперемешку с его собственной внутренней паникой. Здесь, под водой, он мог услышать лишь бешеное биение своего сердца.

Иккинг из последних сил упёрся в рёбра обидчика своими маленькими ручками, пытаясь достучаться до него из-под толщи ледяной воды. Мальчик задыхался, он чувствовал это. Тело его прекратило сопротивление, а сам он потерял сознание, ощущая острый колкий холод внутри.

Когда Дагур перестал замечать сопротивление со стороны викинга, то сразу же поднял из воды его переставшее подавать какие-либо признаки жизни тело.

— Твою мать, — в ужасе прошептал он, в полумраке увидев сомкнутые глаза своей жертвы. В сердце что-то защемило, и некое чувство нахлынуло на берсерка. Такого Дагур никогда раньше не ощущал… да, это был парализующий страх. Он выбил подростка из колеи.

Дагур будто перестал быть собой, а в его глазах застыло ошеломление и неверие себе. Дальше он действовал по инерции: на руках донёс Хэддока до берега и положил его на сырой песок. С каштановых волос Иккинга на подбородок и шею тонкими струями стекала ледяная вода, а побледневшее лицо замерло в горькой гримасе.

Наклонившись над замёрзшим телом мальчика, Дагур положил руки ему руки на грудь, машинально воспроизводя спасительные толчки при утоплении, которым научили его на родном острове. Испуганные глаза берсерка забегали по хрупкому телу, когда викинг начал подавать признаки жизни и откашливаться. Жадно хватая воздух, он всё же смог придти в себя.

Когда Хэддок увидел своего обидчика — или же спасителя — он с испугом отшатнулся от него. Зелёные глаза с ужасом смотрели на Дагура, вспоминая те сжимающие до боли руки и холод, нещадно обжигающий лёгкие. По щекам мальчика вниз начали спадать крохотные капли слёз, а сам он задрожал. С его губ не сходила синяя краска, а на плечах виднелись с болью дающие о себе знать фиолетовые отметины. Дагуру оставалось лишь удивлённо наблюдать за маленьким бледным тельцем, вздрагивающим от воспоминаний о произошедшем.

Берсерк встал на ноги, этим самым заставив Хэддока испуганно отползти ещё на метр. Он задумчиво нахмурился, смирив мальчика каким-то грустным взглядом, а затем подобрал с сырого берега свою рубаху, броню и сапоги с топором. В последний раз посмотрев на сверкающие во тьме зелёные глаза, Дагур ощутил непонятный горький ком где-то внутри. Он ушёл, стараясь больше не смотреть на испуганного Иккинга, продолжающего сидеть на берегу.

Вплоть до отплытия с Олуха Дагур не обмолвился и парой слов с Хэддоком. Когда подросток стоял на корабле со своим отцом, во время отплытия, он не увидел того в толпе, скопившейся около парома. Там были жители острова и Стоик, но не было сына вождя.

В душе Дагура зарождалась колкая ненависть к Иккингу. Ненависть к существу, впервые заставившему чувствовать тревогу за свою жизнь. Да и вообще впервые заставившему чувствовать хоть что-то. Берсерк стоял около кормы судна, наблюдая за скрывающимся из виду островом, и со злостью сжимал руку в кулак.


End file.
